A Beautiful Mess
by JMolover13
Summary: Charming and Regina are quite the beautiful mess. Tumblr prompt-I know it's not my normal pairin. Song fic.


**stacy2u asked you:** prompt!: Try to write something based off the song A Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz for Evil Charming/Charming Queen - If you don't like the song, let me know and I'll give you another prompt :) HAVE FUN WITH IT! :D 3

David walked out to the apple tree. He needed some air. They got into a huge fight concerning the wedding. He thought Emma should come; she did not. He threatened to make her his best man; she threatened to call the whole thing off.

He needed some air.

He heard the door open and shut. He heard her heals click to the edge of the patio and stop. He didn't turn around though; he just crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the tree.

He heard shuffling behind him, and soon he felt her hands on his lower back and make themselves around his waist. He felt her body press against his back and her chin rest on the junction of his shoulder and neck. And he felt her lips press against the corner of his jaw.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" David asked with a hard swallow.

"Our wedding is not something I would just throw away." She knew exactly why he was mad, "I was just… so angry that you wanted Emma there…" She spoke softly, "I didn't realize that you wanted your future son's other mother…" She stopped speaking for a moment, "You know that when I think of her I think of disaster."

David placed his hand over hers, "She is not a disaster."

"Disaster is the only thing that happened since she came here."

"That's not true… I woke up. We fell in love. We got engaged; we're getting married… She makes Henry happy. She…" He trailed off.

"She…?"

"She helped me get through everything with Kathryn and Mary Margaret…" He turned to see her face as best she could. Her nostrils were flared and she was looking dead ahead, "She also helped me gather the nerve to ask you out…"

Regina tilted her head to look back at her fiancé. "She… what?"

He nodded, "She helped me work through my feelings for you… and she convinced me to ask you out." He chuckled, "She said that maybe I'd be able to get the stick out of your ass and maybe if you and I were together, then Henry would be able to hang out with her a few nights of the week… It was a win-win for everyone."

Regina pulled from him and just her jaw to the side and crossed her arms. She looked mad, but David could see the smile in her eyes, "Oh she did, did she?"

"Yeah. She's responsible for getting us together…" He turned and hugged her tight.

She sighed into his hold, "She can be your best man." She continued to sigh as she spoke the words.

David smiled that charming smile of his and kissed her hair.

You've got the best of both worlds  
You're the kind of girl who can take down a man,  
And lift him back up again  
You are strong but you're needy,  
Humble but you're greedy  
And based on your body language,  
And shoddy cursive I've been reading  
Your style is quite selective,  
though your mind is rather reckless  
Well I guess it just suggests  
that this is just what happiness is

Hey, what a beautiful mess this is  
It's like picking up trash in dresses

Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write  
Kind of turn themselves into knives  
And don't mind my nerve you could call it fiction  
But I like being submerged in your contradictions, dear  
'Cause here we are, here we are

It was the afternoon before the wedding. Regina and David were in the diner. Everyone had come by to wish them well and tell them of their excitement. Ruby walked over to them and gave them a pre-wedding-cake cake.

"What's this for?"

Ruby shrugged, "Compliments of the best man's girlfriend." She gave them both a grin then turned to Regina, "You don't know how happy she actually is to be able to come… and see Henry in his little tux…" She added the last part in case they didn't catch on to why.

Regina only nodded, "Well… she's the best man… She apparently is the reason we got together." She gave a pointed sideways glance to David, "She should be there."

Ruby smiled once more. She was about to comment, but the best man walked in at that moment. She gave them both a grin and walked over to the blonde, "Hey baby." She kissed her cheek.

Regina couldn't help but watch the two of them interact before her alarm on her phone went off, "Oh.. it's time." Regina stood up.

"Time?" David looked at her.

She nodded, "Yeah. A groom isn't to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding."

David knit his brows, "We're doing that?" He whined a bit.

"Yes." She said in her no-nonsense tone.

"But… but we already live in sin…"

Regina smirked and bent down, "And if you want the wedding night to be positively…_sinful_," she sighed in his ear, "Then you will abide by the tradition."

"Well… Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You're a charming, handsome man. I'm sure someone will be willing to take you in…" She said as she walked out of the diner.

David heard Emma's chuckle behind him. He turned to her and gave her a look, then got up and walked to sit at the bar next to her, "What are you laughing at?"

"You're homeless before your wedding." She grinned then looked around for Ruby, "Baby?" She gave the brunette a questioning glance.

"Oh of course he can stay with us… You're the best man, you're supposed to bail him out, Honey…"

"I know, but I figured I'd ask before I ended up having to sleep on one of the cots at the station…" She turned to the groom, "One time I brought home a stray for the night—Mary Margaret got in a huge fight with Kathryn—and somehow that night I was thrown out and had to go to the station to sleep."

David laughed, "Well, thank you Ruby for letting her fill her duty as best man."

Emma gave her girlfriend a look, "I would have done more… like take you to the strip club but she said 'no'."

"I said 'Hell no'." Ruby turned to them both.

David chuckled, "Regina would have said the same thing…"

Although you were biased I love your advice  
Your comebacks ‒ they're quick  
And probably have to do with your insecurities  
There's no shame in being crazy,  
Depending on how you take these  
Words that paraphrasing this relationship we're staging

And what a beautiful mess, yes it is  
It's like we're picking up trash in dresses

Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say  
Kind of turn themselves into blades  
And "kind and courteous" is a life I've heard  
But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt  
'Cause here, here we are, here we are  
Here we are

Here we are

Here we are

Here we are

Here we are

Here we are

Here we are

David and Regina were in the middle of their first dance. Regina rested her head on David's shoulder. All of Storybrooke showed up for the reception, even surprisingly the women David had burned after he woke from his coma.

David's hold tightened around her waist and she smiled, snuggling further into his form. He leaned down and half sang-half whispered the last of the lyrics:

"We're still here  
What a beautiful mess this is  
It's like taking a guess when the only answer is "Yes"

Through timeless words and priceless pictures  
We'll fly like birds not of this earth

And tides ‒ they turn ‒ and hearts disfigure  
But that's no concern when we're wounded together

And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts  
But it's nice today. Oh, the wait was so worth it."

They were a beautiful mess. But, she'd never been happier in her life; He was her Prince Charming. He'd never been happier either; it was rare when she opened up to him, but when she did, she made him feeling like he was a charming prince, which he knew was ridiculous. But that didn't stop him from feeling it…


End file.
